Harry Potter Celebrates Black History Month
by Echidne and Jyestha
Summary: While Dean and Hermione are busy planning the biggest event of the year, The Black History Month Celebration, Harry is trying to figure out baking and Ron is preparing for a baby.... Read and Review! (give us a shout out! this is our 20th fic! Woot!)


Harry Celebrates Black History Month  
  
"I don't consider myself an expert on fetal development," said Harry. "But I don't think it's possible for a baby to be born without arms or legs."  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose, "Or a head... that's important, right Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. The brain is more important, something that obviously did not develop in either of you," she quipped. Hermione was fairly whimsical.  
  
"Hermione," Harry giggled. "You are fairly whimsical."  
  
Ron turned the page of the baby book, "Babies are screwed up, Hermione. Why do you want to have one?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I need something to do. You guys have Quidditch, Ginny has boys, and I need a thing. You know?"  
  
"So, a baby is clearly the best answer," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Hermione," Harry nearly pleaded. "You don't need to do this! This, baby thing, it doesn't need to be your thing. Elves could be you're thing!"  
  
"I'm so over the Elves thing!" Hermione huffed, turning the page to gaze at more squashy pink children. "Babies, that my thing."  
  
Dean wandered over to the group. "Hi guys!" he said cheerfully. "I have a position for you!"  
  
"Does it involve the clan?" asked Harry suspicious, recalling a time, long ago; Dean had shown him hidden secrets in a brotherhood.  
  
"No..." said Dean in confusion. "Do you want to sign up for the Black History Committee? It's BLACK HISTORY MONTH!!!"  
  
Hermione was puzzled and perplexed. "Dean, but you're the only Black person in this school. We're having an entire month to celebrate your history? Why don't we celebrate Harry?"  
  
Dean was coldly furious. "Because Harry has not been oppressed by the Anglo-Saxons, like my ancestors." he retorted.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Well, I suppose that's an excellent reason."  
  
"Do you want to be my assistant?" asked Dean hopefully. "I could use your expert organizational skills."  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "Why can't you be MY assistant? What do you know about chairing committees?"  
  
"Nothing, but I have been oppressed. And your people have not."  
  
She waved her hand. "Excuse me! Mudblood talking!"  
  
"Maybe..." Dean considered. "How about we Co-chair it?" he finally relented.  
  
"Deal!" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked nervously. He had just finished picking out the color of the baby's room. "'Mione? What about the baby?"  
  
"Baby?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Oh, that one! No, I'm over the baby phase. I need to spread the word of Black History."  
  
"Black History?" asked Harry blankly, completely missing the past ten minutes.  
  
"Yes. Black history is my thing," said Hermione emphatically. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go conference with Snape about the evils of discrimination."  
  
Dean and Hermione flounced out of the common room, leaving Harry and Ron alone with 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'.  
  
"So... Harry?" Ron asked. "Want to have a baby?"  
  
"Yea... whatever," Harry carelessly responded. He wasn't listening. He was thinking about what Dean and Hermione said about Black History. He was intrigued.   
  
"I never realized there was an entire history of bias against African wizards," said Harry after Hermione's long tirade of injustice that evening. He frowned as he tried to digest not only his large dinner but also this startling information.  
  
"Yes," said Ron. "That's nice, What do you think about the name Fiyero?"  
  
"Fiyero? It's nice..." Harry said in confusion. "Ron? Are you even paying attention?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron said.  
  
Ron added the name Fieryo Granger/Potter/Weasley to the list entitled: Name's for Our Baby.  
  
"Our baby?" asked Harry blankly.  
  
Ron blushed and put the list out of sight. "I thought we would all share in the....conception."  
  
"Ron, that's disgusting. What are you even talking about? Have you seen The Mists of Avalon too many times?" he demanded, shaking his friend. "I'm talking about what we need to do to guarantee justice for our black brothers across the sea!"  
  
"And I'm talking about babies!" Ron said hotly. "God! Can't you pretend to care?" he stormed out of the Great Hall, brushing past Hermione.  
  
"What's Ron's problem?" asked Hermione sitting down heavily next to Harry.  
  
"He's still hung up on your baby," said Harry dismissively.  
  
"I thought we told him to forget that idea!" said Hermione impatiently. "Dean and I are planning a "Gryffindor Black History Celebration!" and we need you to be on Bake sale duty, Harry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, we want to raise money during the event." Dean explained. "And the best way is a bake sale, duh."  
  
"So, you want me to bake and sell goods for money at your celebration?"  
  
"Yes!" Dean said joyfully.  
  
"Excellent!" said Harry, already planning what kind of pastries he could produce.  
  
A/N: What will happen when Harry attempts baking? Will Dean and Hermione ever pull off a Black History Month Celebration? Will Ron ever get his baby? Stay tuned. -Love Lindsey and Sarah  
  
PS: Okay, so this story is a stupid, stupid whim, but HEY! Give us props! This is our 20th fic we are posting on Fanfiction (can't you tell how we have grown as "authoresses") 


End file.
